


Birthday

by Kool3r



Series: One Off Stories [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, F/M, Hot Springs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r
Summary: Dax brings Devkis to the hot springs for her birthday. Not only does she enjoy his gift, but also that of the beautiful owner of the springs, Joann Cassidy.
Relationships: Dax'livan/Devkis, Dax'livan/Devkis/Joann, Dax'livan/Joann, Devkis/Joann
Series: One Off Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066010
Kudos: 1





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This smut was written specially for my wonderful friend, starry_kitsune, featuring our characters, as well as a recurring npc from our campaign!

Dax and Devkis approached the entrance to The Steaming Sleep. They could see steam rising from behind the front of the inn, a smile on their faces as they stepped up to the door, hand in hand. Dax stepped up, pushing the door open and leading Devkis in from the snowy cold air. 

“Welcome, will you be requiring a room for the night, or are you here for the hot spring?” A soft, cheerful voice asked them.

“Both, thanks,” Dax smiled, recognizing Joann Cassidy from their visit nearly two years before. He glanced to Devkis and grinned at her. She had found Joann attractive the last time they’d been in Stonesthrow, and it was obvious that attraction was still there. Dax couldn’t blame her, even he found the human woman attractive. Her soft, round features were perfectly accentuated by her long, curly blond hair and warm smile. He caught himself staring for longer than intended before he pulled his gaze back to the tiefling, who had noticed him staring as well, and waggled her eyebrows jokingly at him. “Shut up, you were staring too,” he whispered before approaching Joann. He dropped a few gold coins onto the counter.

“Will your friends be joining or is it just you two?” Joann questioned, slipping the coins from between them into a pouch behind her counter, her eyes catching the rings they each wore on their left hands. “I suppose I asked too soon, congratulations.”

“It’s just us, and thank you,” Dax said glancing to Devkis with a smile, squeezing her hand in his.

“You could join us in the hot spring if you’d like,” Devkis spoke, almost catching Dax off guard, though he should have expected it. The tiefling had suggested it before they’d even arrived, when she learned Dax was bringing her here for her birthday. He would have thought she’d been joking if he didn’t know her. She’d meant the invitation as it sounded, and he had no issue with it. He loved her, and she loved him, and if she was happy with someone joining them, then he was happy as well.

“A lovely offer, but I’m afraid I must decline,” Joann smiled genuinely. “It’s getting close to our busiest hours, but perhaps another time. I do hope you and your husband enjoy your stay.”

Devkis stared at the woman in wonder when she referred to Dax as her husband. She’d only met the two of them briefly in the past, and hearing someone they barely knew refer to his gender identity correctly made her so happy. Also simply hearing him referred as her husband left butterflies in her stomach. “We’ll hold you to it!” Devkis winked slyly, accepting towels and robes, and tugging Dax toward the changing room. 

As soon as they entered the next room, she began removing her clothing, noticing Dax doing the same, but more hesitant. She approached him, pressing her lips to his, breaking away after a few seconds, “we could get you one of those long tops if you want.”

“No, it’s okay,” Dax exhaled, unbuttoning his shirt. “It’s just something I always have struggled with. I don’t have any problem with my body, it’s just sometimes I worry what people will say.”

Devkis smiled as she watched her husband strip, baring his slender feminine form to her. “Don’t worry about what they think. All that matters is that you are okay with your body. I for one,” she stepped closer, pressing her right hand against his abdomen, her fingertips tracing up to his small breasts, her left hand reaching behind him, squeezing his ass, a finger slipping between his legs. She giggled at the soft moan he elicited at her touch, “think you are stunning.” Without giving him a chance to react further, she took his hand in hers and moved toward the doorway to the hot spring, tugging him along behind her. She led him to the edge and stepped down into the water, exhaling at the wonderful feeling as Dax followed her in.

Dax was tugged around and forced to sit in the water with his back against the edge on a ledge around the inside of the spring, Devkis straddling him. His heartbeat began to race as he felt her hand rubbing against his clit beneath the water, her fingers easing inside him. She leaned in, her lips brushing against his ear, a smile spread across her lips. 

“Happy birthday to me,” she whispered, nibbling his ear as she pushed her fingers deeper inside, his back arching against the side of the spring as a high-pitched moan escaped him.

Dax reached his arms around his wife, his left hand on her lower back just above her tail and his right hand tight against her back, pulling her toward him so his face was pressed between her breasts as he kissed her soft skin. “S-save some for tonight,” he breathed slowly, his small chest rising and falling heavily as he felt her fingers slip out. He watched as she raised her hand out of the water, opening her mouth and sliding her fingers in, licking them clean before sliding off his lap and letting themselves sink into the water so only their heads were above.

“You better relax while you can, love,” Devkis exhaled, putting her arm around her husband and pulling him tight to her side, leaning her lips to his ear again, grinning mischievously as she whispered into his ear, “because tonight you won’t.”

~~~

Several hours later, darkness had fallen over the city and Dax was laying on a large, soft bed. He was on his back, and completely naked. His elbows were pressed into the mattress, pushing himself up slightly so he could see the woman at his feet. Devkis was kneeling on the bed, Dax’s legs spread on either side of her. Like him, she was naked. Unlike him, she was wearing a strap-on. She prepared to remove the cork from a small glass vial when a knock sounded on the door. 

“Of all the times…” Devkis sighed, looking to the door briefly before turning back to Dax, leaning her head down and kissing his stomach, then down to the small tuft of hair above his slit, running her tongue over it softly before going just lower and kissing between his legs, relishing in the sound of his high moan before sliding off the end of the bed and walking to the door. She pulled it open slightly, looking through the crack and freezing. She backed up a few steps as the door was pushed open and the woman on the other side of it stepped in.

Joann Cassidy stepped in, wearing a long white robe. She closed the door behind her, her gaze never leaving Devkis’s eyes. As Devkis opened her mouth to speak, the blonde woman swiftly lifted a hand and pressed her pointer finger to the tiefling’s lips, silencing her instantly. “You said you would hold me to it, and I’m here to deliver.”

Devkis was at a loss for words. Her heart was racing so fast she swore she could hear her blood pumping in her ears, and all thought left her. She watched as the beautiful human before her untied the robe and let it fall to the floor behind her, revealing absolutely no clothing beneath it. She stared at the woman’s large, perfect breasts and found herself dreaming of pressing her face between them.

“Take it off,” Joann instructed. 

“W-what?”

“The strap-on,” Joann slid a finger between the front of the ‘toy’ and Devkis’s skin and tugged lightly, “I want it.” Devkis did as instructed without question, removing the straps and handing it to Joann, who adjusted it for her larger body and fastened it around herself. She looked back to Devkis and put her right hand against her left breast, guiding her backwards to the bed. “Up,” she instructed, smacking Devkis’s ass with her hand, a loud crack echoing off the walls as the tiefling squeaked before crawling across the bed on top of Dax, who looked at the two of them in absolute bewilderment.

“Dax, love…” Devkis panted as she crawled over him, “best birthday ever!” she leaned down and kissed him as she felt the bed shake slightly as Joann climbed onto it behind them. It was a rather large bed, and Devkis assumed it was the most luxurious room in the inn. 

Joann leaned forward, placing a hand between both pairs of legs before her and pressed her fingers deep within Dax’s pussy, moving them around inside causing him to immediately let out a high pitch moan that caused Devkis to giggle. Devkis’s giggle trailed straight into a higher squeak than Dax’s as she felt a hand take her by the tail, raising it and felt soft flesh press against her slit. Joann slid her tongue along the tiefling’s folds, slowly taking in her sweet taste before pressing in as far as her tongue would reach, flicking the tip as she slid it out, feeling the shiver that Devkis was sure to have experienced at a much higher intensity. She lifted herself over the tiefling’s back, running her hands along her thighs and ass, up her sides and around her waist and up to her breasts, squeezing them gently before sliding them from Devkis down to Dax below her. She played briefly with his breasts, kissing Devkis’s back as they both moaned softly at her touch.

“How about I give you your proper birthday gift,” She smiled, straightening herself, taking the glass vial from the bed. She pulled the cork and poured its contents onto the strap-on, rubbing the clear liquid all over it. She placed her hands on both of Devkis’s cheeks and spread them, looking at her in her full glory before slowly pressing the tip into her. In and out. Slowly. Repeatedly. She rocked her hips against the orange flesh before her, picking up her pace slowly as Devkis grew closer and closer to a climax, much quicker than she thought she would. 

Devkis pressed her lips to her husbands, kissing him passionately as she was fucked from behind. She moved her lips to his chin, then to his neck, pressing harder to his skin, biting into his shoulder, drawing the slightest bit of blood. Her eyes locked to his as he moaned, afraid at first that it hurt him, but quickly realizing that he was enjoying every moment. She slid her hands to his, forcing his hands above his head, their fingers laced in tight grips. After nearly a minute she couldn’t hold it any longer as she felt her orgasm, the pleasure spreading through her body like electricity. Her body went limp over Dax as she breathed heavily, feeling Joann pull out of her before a soft hand began stroking her gently.

Joann ran the fingers of her right hand all over Devkis’s slit for several seconds before straightening again and guiding the tiefling to her side, off Dax with her left hand. “Rest a while and I’ll let you have a taste of me,” she grinned slyly at Devkis, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly as she lay now on her back, her head turned toward her husband who was now staring up at the blonde woman in wonder. Joann crawled closer to him and reached up with her right hand, fingers still coated with Devkis’s wetness and slid them into his mouth. She moaned softly as she felt his tongue sliding around her soft skin before she pulled them out, “She does taste good, doesn’t she?”

“Y-yes,” Dax breathed as he felt hands on his small breasts again. He watched as the woman leaned over him and pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply before sliding her tongue into his mouth, their flesh teasing each other. 

Joann slid her hands down Dax’s body, from his breasts to his abdomen, her fingers stopping just above his slit, playing teasingly with the tuft of snowy white hair before she pressed her mouth hard between his legs, pushing her tongue deep within him. Her tongue moved as if searching for a well-hidden treasure, pushed further by her giggles at the sound of his increasingly louder moans. She could taste his wetness growing as his legs began to shake, his back arching as he gripped the sheets tight with his left hand and Devkis’s soft breasts in his right. She stopped, pulling her tongue out before he could reach his climax and clicked her tongue at him, “not yet,” she giggled again as she pressed the strap-on into him, thrusting slowly at first, but quickly picking up her pace. She watched Devkis roll to her side and begin kissing her husband as the blonde continued to fuck him, pulling his legs up under her arms, his ass coming off the mattress slightly as her pace quickened even more. She stopped as Dax arched his back far more than she thought anyone could possibly bend and gave one final, deep push, before pulling out, his slick wetness sliding out with the strap-on.

Devkis pulled away from Dax’s lips and slid down the bed to Joann, guiding her onto her back and sliding her tongue across her lips as her eyes fell upon the slick strap-on, glistening with Dax's wetness. She lowered her face to it, sliding it in her mouth, her hands moving across the blonde’s body and up to her large breasts, squeezing them as she sucked on the dick in her mouth, tasting her husband on it. After she was certain she had every bit of Dax from it, she pulled back and began to unhook the straps, tossing it aside before crawling above the woman. She pressed her lips to Joann’s right breast, kissing it several times before moving to the left, sucking gently on her nipple, teasing it with her tongue. She grinned, her teeth teasing the nipple as she heard the blonde moan, the sound she made making Devkis even wetter. She continued a few seconds longer before she began kissing her way down the woman until she reached her slit. 

Devkis had dreamt of this many times since their first visit here nearly two years before. She never imagined she’d be in this situation. Dax, the love of her life; her moonlight, and Joann, the most beautiful human she’d ever laid eyes upon. She took in every scent, every taste of the woman as she pressed deeper and deeper inside her as she felt the woman orgasm, her wetness sweet on her tongue. Gentle hands reached down and took her by her horns, forcing her deeper as her tongue searched every inch inside that it could reach, legs shaking on her shoulders as the pleasure reached its climax. 

Joann screamed in euphoric bliss as she let go of Devkis’s horns, her arms and legs falling limp to the mattress as Devkis finished, pulling away and crawling up the bed, first kissing the woman, and then Dax, the two of them laying on their sides, stomachs pressed against Joann’s body on either side. Their hands were interlocked with each other’s over the human’s stomach, Joann’s arms around each of them, their heads resting against her shoulders.  


“Happy birthday,” Joann kissed Devkis’s forehead gently, “and a belated congratulations on the wedding,” she kissed Dax’s forehead before laying her own head back, all of their breathing slowing as they cuddled together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most explicit thing I think I've ever written. I truly hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
